


Objection, Your Honor! Badgering the witness!

by tycoon17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Human Kara, Lawyers, Meet-Cute, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor, but you have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycoon17/pseuds/tycoon17
Summary: Beside her, a teammate cleared a throat and pointedly looked at Lena.Lena fought off a blush, and Sam rolled her eyes. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper, then slid it over.In slanted, thin letters, the words read:stop being gay + pay attention u just missed a chance to objectThis time, Lena did blush._____In which a Mock Trial case becomes a little something…otherthan professional when Defense Attorney Lena Luthor cross examines Expert Witness Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 547





	Objection, Your Honor! Badgering the witness!

The girl was… pretty. _Really_ fucking pretty, in Lena’s completely analytical, objective, and indifferent point of view.

From across the courtroom, Lena’s mind could vaguely process that a girl with short, auburn hair was speaking rapidly and passionately. She knew she should probably— no, definitely— be paying attention and taking notes, but she just couldn’t help herself.

It was as if the witness was a personification of the damn sun, with her wavy golden hair, charming demeanor, flawless skin, and shining eyes. A goddess on a planet of mortals. Ethereal.

Beside her, a teammate cleared a throat and pointedly looked at Lena.

Lena fought off a blush, and Sam rolled her eyes. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper, then slid it over.

In slanted, thin letters, the words read: _stop being gay + pay attention u just missed a chance to object_

This time, Lena did blush. But she nodded apologetically and turned back to face the scene playing out in the courtroom.

“And you were able to take a look at the prescription data?” the redhead— Alex, if Lena remembered correctly— asked her witness.

“Objection, Your Honor,” Lena said, unhurriedly rising to her feet. She waited for the Judge to motion for her to explain. “She asked a leading question.”

It was a bit of a jerk move, Lena admitted, but she needed to reassert her capabilities. And it _was_ a leading question.

Alex bristled slightly. “Your Honor? Permission to rephrase the question?”

“Go ahead.”

Lena sat back down.

“Did your DEA section ever interact with Dr. Jay Hefley’s prescription data?”

“Of course,” the blonde asserted with a smile. She minutely twisted to angle her body towards the jury. “By law, both the DEA and my Diversion Section constantly receives that information to track a medical company’s activities, including Salus Clinic. The nurse personally approached me to let me know that Salus Clinic recorded internal data. We compared this new data to the DEA’s, and an obvious trend appeared.”

She was _good_.

For the rest of the direct, Lena kept her ears trained on the opposing attorney and her gaze on the blonde. Only so she could prepare her rebuttal, of course. Their line of questioning was fairly solid, but Lena managed to make a few more objections— most sustained, some overruled— and then she was hearing “No further questions, Your Honor.”

Lena’s eyes wandered to the roster sitting on the corner of the desk, searching for the last line under “Prosecution.”

 _Kara Danvers_ , she mused to herself.

“Counsel?”

Lena was yanked from her thoughts by the judge’s unimpressed stare.

“Counsel, would the Defense like to cross examine the witness?”

With a deep breath, Lena stood from the cracked, leather rolling chair as her slender fingers nimbly buttoned up her navy suit.

“Yes, Your Honor,” she said. She took a final glance down at her yellow legal pad covered in nearly illegible scribbles before stepping out from behind the wooden desk.

From the two other attorney chairs, Sam and Andrea gave her firm, encouraging nods. It was time for Lena to prove her weight in salt.

Lena walked around the desk until she was as far as appropriate from the jury box, diagonal from the witness stand. Then, she stuck her left hand into her trouser pocket and slightly cocked her weight, putting on an air of casualty— just enough to demonstrate confidence but not encroach into haughtiness. Her high ponytail swished gently.

“May I proceed?”

The judge nodded.

“Good evening, Riley Summers,” Lena said with an even grin. “Would you say that you’re fairly knowledgeable in medical substances and general public health as they relate to criminal events?”

“I’m an expert in the field of Drug Related Crimes. As addressed earlier, I have an extensive educational background in both Criminal Justice and Public health, not to mention significant experience working for the Drug Enforcement Administration,” Kara informed the jury. “So, to answer your question: Yes.”

“From your professional knowledge, then, would you say that most legitimate doctors know better than to prescribe both an opioid and a benzodiazepine to the same patient?”

“The chemical reaction between the two is dangerous— even deadly— and just about any doctor who passed the MCATs know better than to prescribe both.”

Lena hummed. “I bet substance-addicted patients probably try and find a way around that practice, don’t they?”

The other girl sighed softly and met the jury’s attention with a sympathetic expression. “Unfortunately, people who suffer from drug addiction typically feel desperate for their next high and become willing to do anything to get that. As a result, some patients got clever and began going to one doctor for one prescription and another doctor for a second.”

“Ms. Summers, has this duplicitous practice been proven to succeed in tricking legitimate doctors?”

Kara bit a full, soft lip, and Lena could see the girl was trying to calculate where this line of questioning was leading.

“From the data I’ve analyzed, patients being prescribed multiple opioids from separate doctors has become a common trend.”

With a slight smirk, Lena jumped to attack. “Ms. Summers, I’d like to remind you and the court that today’s trial is to determine whether or not Dr. Hefley acted in _accordance_ with the responsible medical community. So, if checking a patient’s PDMP to see other prescriptions is not a legal requirement, _and_ many ‘legitimate doctors’ have been tricked by the multiple-doctor practice, then how can my defendant be blamed for Ms. Abbot’s unfortunate overdose?”

From the stand, Kara stared defiantly at the Defense Attorney. “While checking the PDMP is not, as you correctly said, a legal obligation, it certainly _is_ a common practice. The PDMP has been made available for physicians since 2015, and the DEA regularly encourages its usage to clinics.”

When the witness finally took a breath, Lena cut off anything further she might’ve had to say with a wave. “Thank you, Ms. Summers. Let’s move onto some other questions. Had you ever heard of Salus Clinic before the death of Ms. Abbot?”

“A case against Dr. Hefley when I was first starting at the DEA and had been assigned to the National City Office. As a result, I became acquainted with Salus Clinic before this case.”

The intentionally round-about answers when just a simple “Yes” or “No” would work was beginning to annoy Lena, but she knew it was a tactic witnesses were encouraged to employ. She instructed her _own_ witnesses to do the same.

Still, it was irritating, and by the glint in Kara’s eye, Lena suspected the blonde knew exactly what she was doing.

“So, you’ve been investigating Dr. Hefley’s medical business practices for seven years, now?”

“I object, Your Honor! On grounds of relevance.” The Prosecution Attorney stood with a frown. “The time span of any investigations against the Defendant has nothing to do with the question of the case.”

“Your Honor, may I make an offer of proof?” Lena asked.

“Proceed.”

“I expect my line of questioning regarding the time range, and the events during it, will uncover how this witness holds bias against the Defendant and will challenge the witness’ credibility. As such, the matter is both relevant and admissible.

“I’ll overrule the objection, but keep it tight, Counsel.”

“Thank you, Your Honor.” Lena turned back to Kara. “Would you like me to repeat the question?”

The girl smiled sweetly and adjusted her glasses. “Yes, please.”

“Have you been investigating Dr. Hefley’s medical business practices for seven years?”

“The case opened in 2013… Yeah. About seven years.”

“And throughout that _entire_ time, were you ever able to bring charges against Dr. Hefley?”

“My team was not.” Kara shifted in her seat and picked at the bottom of her slim-fitted sweater.

“Ms. Summers, did you ever report to witness Dr. Hafley conducting an under-the-table drug deal with Ms. Abbot?” Lena asked.

“I was able to take some photos of what appeared to be an illegal exchange between the two. But,” Kara continued hurriedly, “my memory card was out of space, so the shots were, sadly, not recorded.”

“Interesting…” Lena drawled. She quirked her eyebrow. “In your career history, were you ever suspended for disciplinary reasons such as, say, planting evidence?”

“Objection! Past bad acts, Your Honor.”

“May I respond?”

“Briefly.”

“Again, Your Honor, it is within my right to challenge the credibility of an expert witness, as Ms. Summers is. Asking about a disciplinary suspension directly related to her work and conduct falls within that scope.”

“Your honor, if I may?” Alex interjected.

“Please.”

“The opposing counsel is attacking one specific event that has occurred in my witness’ lifetime that is unrelated to today’s case. She’s clearly attempting to use prior acts of alleged misconduct to argue that any other actions taken by Ms. Summers is untrustworthy, which is invalid.”

The judge studied both attorney’s faces for a moment before answering. “I’ll sustain the objection.”

Across the room, Alex smugly sat down into her chair.

Lena clenched her jaw but worked to keep her expression unaffected. “Yes, Your Honor. Alright, Ms. Summers, I just have a few more questions for you.” She rocked back on her heels. “During your testimony this evening, you discussed the general economic and business trends of Salus Clinic, did you not?”

“I did.”

Lena paused to allow a thoughtful expression to cross her face. “During your training with the DEA or law enforcement, did you ever take any courses on financial crimes?”

At that, Kara wavered. Lena knew that _she_ knew what was about to happen.

“I took a course on that, yes.”

Lena stared directly into Kara’s eyes. They were an entirely enrapturing blue, and she felt herself lean forwards ever so slightly. “Did you pass?”

The blonde inhaled slowly. “Well, at the time of my enrollment in the course, I-”

“A ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ answer will suffice, Ms. Summers.”

Kara’s attorney jumped up. “Objection, Your Honor,” she protested. “She’s badgering my witness.”

“Your Honor, may I be heard?” Lena coolly called out.

“Go ahead.”

“I only asked a simple question. The witness was deliberately trying to delay with a narrative.”

“Your Honor, pursuant to Bar rules, my witness is entitled to a brief explanation of her answer. Opposing Counsel was unlawfully badgering her.”

“She can badger me any time.”

The entire courtroom halted, and every single head turned to the girl sitting at the witness stand.

Kara’s eyes snapped up, growing comically wide behind her glasses. A deep flush immediately bloomed over her smooth neck and overwhelmed her cheeks.

As Lena’s lips parted in shock, she could feel her own cheeks heating up. She blinked. Was that… was the girl _flirting_ with her?

“Oh- oh my god- I’m so sorry,” the blonde stuttered. Her hands, flailing apologetically, knocked into the microphone with an amplified screech. “I didn’t realize- oh, golly- sorry- I’m just gonna- okay- sorry- I’ll just… stop talking.” She let out a forced laugh that was pitched with nervousness.

Alex made a noise that could only be described as either undignified or exasperated or both. Then, she cleared her throat. “Um, Your Honor? Could we… I, um, ask that my witness’ recent comments be struck from the record.”

The judge laughed, prompting the girls’ faces to grow even redder, and nodded. “So stricken. Defense, you may repeat the question.”

With a swallow, Lena slowly faced Kara. “Did you-” She cleared her throat. “Did you pass the course?”

“… No.”

“No further questions, Your Honor.” And with that, Lena speed-walked back to her chair and prayed that the leather would somehow swallow her whole.

_____

The grueling, nearly three-hour trial had finally ended, and Lena was giving well-wishes to the other team. She’d shaken every other person’s hand and stalled for as long as possible, but soon, there was only one other person left she’d yet to address.

“Stop being a wimp and go talk to her,” Sam insisted with a nudge. “I mean, she made it _pretty_ clear that she’s into you,” she added with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Oh, God.” Lena pressed a hand over her face, embarrassment welling within her.

“Right, well, speak of the devil,” Andrea said with a grin. “See you outside!”

“Oh, and put in a good word for me with Little Sis, yeah? That redhead was kind of a hottie.”

“What, wait? Where are you two going? Guys, don’t you fucking leave me-”

“Hi!”

Lena whirled around, clutching her bag to her chest.

It was ~~the living angel~~ Kara.

Lena swallowed thickly. “Hi. I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Lena Luthor.” She stiffly stuck out a hand for Kara to shake.

She hated herself.

Kara, to her credit, didn’t seemed phased by Lena’s awkwardness. “Kara Danvers! Congrats on a great trial.”

“Thank you.” Lena bit her lip. “I haven’t seen you in the Mock Trial circuit before,” she commented. “I recognized your lawyer from last year, but not you.”

“That’s because I joined literally five days ago,” Kara said with a chuckle. “I’m just a theater kid, really, but the girl who was supposed to play Riley Summers couldn’t make it last minute. So, Alex, my sister, forced me to take her spot.”

Lena shook her head, impressed. “You memorized all that in only five days? You certainly had me fooled. And you didn’t make things easy for my team.”

“Well,” Kara said with a bashful shrug, “I tried.”

The two girls fell into a silence. Then, Kara broke it.

“So, um, about what I- what I said earlier…” Her ears went pink, and Lena thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. “I’m _so_ sorry! I forgot there was a mic, and I was distracted, and it just slipped out. Oh, golly, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh and tried to smile reassuringly. “It’s alright, Kara. No harm done. I don’t mind.”

Kara looked away and pulled at her pencil skirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

Lena’s eyes didn’t instinctively follow the movement, and she _certainly_ didn’t stare at those long, tan, muscular legs that were accentuated by a pair of heels.

“What if…” Kara took a deep breath, then looked up— Lena’s gaze moved to match hers. “What if I was hoping that you do mind?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s just that… I… Ithinkyou’rereallyprettyandsmartandhonestlyyoubeingalawyerwaskindofhotsocanIgetyournumberplease?”

Lena stilled as her mind went into overdrive trying to process the mass exodus of words. “Kara,” she said slowly, “did you just ask me for my number?”

The girl in question hesitated, then nodded, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“On one condition,” Lena said, holding up a finger.

Kara’s eyes grew wide, and Lena smirked.

“You have to give me _your_ number, too.”

The blonde laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly. She nodded enthusiastically. “It’s a deal.”

The two girls exchanged phones to type in their numbers. When Lena got hers back, she clutched it tightly like it was the most precious treasure.

“Kara!” Alex barked out from the doorway, her bag slung over one shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Just a second!” Kara smiled softly at Lena. “So, um… I’ll talk to you?”

Lena grinned widely. “Yeah. I’ll text you. Maybe a date this weekend?”

“Sounds perfect. It, uh, it was nice meeting you, Lena.” With a final glance back, Kara walked out.

Lena slowly moved to pack up the rest of her things, trying to comprehend how she’d gotten so lucky. Outside, the sisters’ voices carried through the marble hallway.

“What were you doing, fraternizing with the enemy?”

“Alex, don’t you think that’s a little intense? Stop being so weird.”

“Whatever. … But I can’t believe how much of a hot mess you are. Kara, _I_ was embarrassed by that and I’m not the one who blurted my crush to a courtroom.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad! In fact, I got her number.”

“You _WHAT_?”

And as the voices trailed off into the distance, Kara’s vibrant laughter lingered in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is, I kid you not, based on real life events. And then I took that experience and turned it into a Supercorp fic because I thought it could be fun ANYWAYS
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
